American Hero
by WithTheGrain
Summary: This story takes place 30 years in the future and looks back on the life and career of Leroy Jethro Gibbs


Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters are the property of Belisarius Productions and CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Title: American Hero**

**Rated: K**

**Spoilers: A lot. Too many to list individually. **

**A/N:** Written for the Gibbs/Abby Shipper Forum weekly 2013 Creative Drive for the prompt 'hero'. This story is far from fluff as it takes place 30 years in the future and looks back on the life and career of Leroy Jethro Gibbs after he has died.

* * *

_The Washington Post Daily Newspaper_

_May 27, 2043_

_Page 7_

**An American Hero**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs devoted his entire life to his country and his family. As a Marine, he was fearless, courageous, and always put the lives of his comrades ahead of his own. As an NCIS Special Agent, he was a very intimidating leader. Leadership was this warrior's best quality. He was always tough as nails, impatient, and someone no one wanted to mess with. However, on the inside, Gibbs was compassionate and extremely supportive of his friends and family.

This Marine, this man, a hero, lost his life on May 26, 2043, while saving five young children from a burning house. He spent nearly his entire life saving others and bringing justice to grieving families. His life was not a simple one, but he would do anything for those he loved.

To give you a true sense of who this hero was, following are three recorded accounts of his willingness to sacrifice himself for others. The first two instances are factual reports given by Marines who served alongside Gibbs and are recorded in the annals of the United States Marine Corps. The final account told here is of Leroy Jethro Gibbs' final act of heroism as told by the people who witnessed his bravery.

**His Story:**

November 1989, Marine Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs held off insurgents as he simultaneously fired two M-16 rifles, one in each arm. Both rifles continuously erupted as he precisely emptied magazine after magazine into the enemy position. Gibbs was using his own weapon and the weapon of his platoon sergeant, Mike Sullivan, who was busy carrying wounded Marines on his back to safety.

On this particular day, Gibbs and Sullivan ran into an open field to retrieve fellow Marines who were pinned down and severely wounded. Standing up in the field to draw enemy fire, Gibbs gave the others a chance to run to a nearby building for cover. Gibbs had taken Sullivan's rifle to help lighten his load of carrying an injured Marine, and that is how he came to have two rifles to fire at the enemy.

That any of them survived, is a miracle, since rocket-propelled grenades had been fired upon them, with flying shrapnel hitting everything except the Marines. Sullivan later stated that when he witnessed what Gibbs did, words don't do him justice. The platoon sergeant also added that Gibbs is a man with an unbending sense of duty toward his fellow Marines and you will never meet another man like him.

Gibbs, who has served in the Marine Corps since enlisting at age 18 in 1976, earned a Bronze Star Medal with Valor for his actions that day.

Just over a year later, shortly before Christmas, Gibbs was part of a mission with the Marines of the 2nd Battalion, 4th Marines, battling their way through streets of rubble when they heard gunfire. Running towards the area, they came upon a large number of insurgents who had pinned down a group of Marines in a two-story building. Heavy fire from the insurgents made communication and movement nearly impossible.

Charging into the building first, Gibbs ran up the stairs, dodging bullets and firing at enemies as he went. When he realized that none of his platoon had followed him, he ran back down the stairs, rejoined his team, and they regrouped. Gibbs then led a second charge up the stairs, this time with his platoon following.

Going room by room, they cleared the second level, killing insurgents as they went. Using his rifle and grenades, Gibbs eliminated many enemy fighters. Needing more ammunition, Gibbs and his team headed back down the stairs and directly into the blast from an insurgent launched grenade. Shrapnel from the blast embedded into Gibbs' leg.

Despite being wounded, Gibbs stocked up on ammunition and with his team, they made a final assault strike to the second floor. Gibbs led his team through heavy enemy fire to clear the building and retrieve all trapped and injured Marines. He is personally credited with killing more than twenty-five enemy fighters during the battle.

For his bravery, Gibbs was awarded the Silver Star.

In his most recent act of heroism, on the morning of May 26, 2043, Leroy Jethro Gibbs was out for his usual morning stroll which typically took him through Haskins Park, around Cedar Grove Conservatory, and back through Wayfarer's Junction. It was as he was on the last leg of his journey when he caught sight of a two story house in the 900 block billowing with black smoke. Sprinting to the house, he banged on the door, rousing the renter, Marjorine Claymoore. Mrs. Claymoore was just awake from a deep sleep and had no idea that her home was on fire. Screaming for her children, she turned to run back into the house, but Gibbs caught her arm and told her to stay outside and call the fire department. He then entered the burning house and shortly returned leading two children, ages 10 and 9, from the home.

As the first fire engine arrived on scene, Gibbs ran back into the blazing home to rescue two more Claymoore children that were in a bedroom on the second floor. Several minutes passed as firemen began dousing the blaze with water while others donned oxygen tanks in preparation to go in and rescue Gibbs and the remaining children. However, just as the firemen entered the home, they met Gibbs carrying a small child under each of his arms. Grabbing the children, ages 7 and 5, they made for the exit, expecting Gibbs to follow, but once they were outside, they realized he was still searching for one more child.

By now the home was engulfed in flames and quickly becoming very unstable. Firefighters were hesitant to re-enter the building. However, within seconds, the youngest Claymoore child, age 3, toddled on his own out the front door, through the thick acrid smoke. The child's head was wrapped loosely in a USMC sweatshirt which had been worn by Gibbs. As the house collapsed and fell in on itself, the man who had saved the Claymoore family did not emerge. Leroy Jethro Gibbs' body was later found fifteen feet from the front door. He had succumbed to smoke inhalation.

Mrs. Claymoore and her five children are alive today because of the selfless sacrifice of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. A true American Hero.

Obituary follows on Page 8.

* * *

_The Washington Post Daily Newspaper_

_May 27, 2043_

_Page 8_

**Obituaries**

**Gibbs, Leroy Jethro,** 86, of Washington D.C., died from smoke inhalation while rescuing five children from a burning house on May 26, 2043.

Jethro grew up in the anthracite coal region of Stillwater, PA, the only child of Jackson "Jack" Gibbs and Ann (Dwyer) Gibbs. His father owned and operated a small grocery store in Stillwater. Jethro attended the Stillwater Area School where he lettered in both football and baseball.

In addition to his devotion to family, Jethro helped many military personnel through times of grief. Following graduation from high school, he immediately enlisted in the United States Marine Corps on June 2, 1976. Shortly thereafter, while home on leave, he met and later married Shannon Lea Fielding, also of Stillwater, PA.

During his service in the USMC, Jethro served in Operation Just Cause and Operation Desert Storm as a scout sniper, eventually attaining the rank of Gunnery Sergeant. His tours of duty earned him many medals, ribbons, and commendations. Some of the awards he received include the Silver Star, a Purple Heart, the Bronze Star, the Marine Corps Commendation Medal, the Combat Action Ribbon, and the National Defense Service Medal.

In 1984, Jethro and Shannon had a daughter, Kelly, who was the light of their lives. Tragically, in 1991 while he was serving in Operation Desert Storm, his wife and daughter were killed in an accident at the same time an explosion left him in a coma for nineteen days.

Upon his return to the United States in August 1991, Jethro became a reservist with the Marine Corps and took employment for the Naval Investigative Service (NIS) in Oceanside, CA. Five years later he transferred to the Naval Criminal Investigative Service headquarters in Washington, D.C. where he became the leader of the Major Case Response Team. During his career for NCIS, Jethro was awarded three Navy Meritorious Civilian Service Awards and ten Defense Meritorious Service Medals.

In 2007 Leroy Jethro Gibbs married Abigail Sciuto, originally from New Orleans, LA. They were married for 36 wonderful years and raised a family with four beautiful children.

While living in Washington, D.C., Jethro honed his skill for wood working and carpentry. The basement in his home was his sanctuary for building sail boats, furniture, and even a family cabin on Oliver Lake. At age 64 he retired from NCIS and devoted every day to his family.

Jethro was actively involved in coaching each of his children on Little League Baseball teams and encouraging them in their many diverse pursuits. His other indulgements included gardening, grilling steaks, fishing, and making children's toys. Jethro and Abby also took up traveling, visiting three continents and several countries. He was a devoted husband and loved spending time with his family, so much so that the couple brought the entire extended family with them on a trip to Australia to celebrate their 25th wedding anniversary. He was an exemplary man and the love he showed his family and friends will be cherished forever.

Jethro was preceded in death by his wife Shannon and his daughter Kelly, as well as his parents, Jackson and Ann Gibbs.

Jethro is survived by his dearly loved wife, Abby; their 4 children including Mark, Alex, Elaina Marie, and Anthony; 2 grandchildren; and other family and friends.

Pallbearers will be Director of NCIS, Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS MCRT Leader, Ziva David, NCIS Intelligence Operations Leader, Timothy McGee, Marine Captain Zachery Tanner, Special Agent Thomas Burley, Jared Vance, Navy Lt. Commander Paul Simmons, and Garrett Fornell.

Visitation will be observed on Tuesday from 9:00 AM until time of services.

In lieu of flowers, the family requests that donations be made to the Wounded Warrior Project or the Washington, D.C. Children's Hospital.

Semper Fi


End file.
